Potions and Relatives
by kitkat.the.pirate
Summary: AU--Voldemort is dead and gone, but as the Golden Trio enter their seventh year, evil wizards still thrive in dark corners of the world. There's also a new student at Hogwarts; but can anyone see past her last name? Edited, now very different.


Yup. I redid this. I was doing some character sketches to figure things out, 'cause Selena was seeming too MS-ish. So I came up with a different approach at her. 

As before, this is AU sixth year, Voldie is just gone, 'cause... I don't want him in the plot. I also don't know what else to make Dumbledore say, 'cause I haven't exactly read the books, just seen the movies and utterly large amounts of fanfiction. So yeah.

Disclaimer: Selena's mine, but absolutely nothing else is. NOTHING. I am not JK in any world. Ever. Nope. No no no Harry Potter not mine.

* * *

"Harry—Ron! Don't touch that!" Hermione fumed as she slapped Ron's hand away from the suitcase that lay abandoned on the rack above them. 

"But 'Mione, I just want to see whose it is!" He bleated, rubbing the reddened hand.

"Ron, you'll get to see later. Most likely when we get to Hogwarts, okay?"

"Fine…"

"Now," She rolled her eyes, focusing her attention back on the dark-haired boy sitting across from her. "Harry, have you heard?"

"Heard what, 'Mione?" 

"About the new sixth-year!"

"What?" Both boys blinked a few times, surprise evident in their voices. It wasn't often that a student registered for the first time while already in their sixth year, at Hogwarts at least.

"Yes. She's transferring from a magic school in South America, I believe. I wonder why?"

"We're here!" Ron shouted, nearly leaping from his seat; and he would have, if Hermione didn't swing her arm over him to keep him down.

"Honestly Ron, you're so predictable!" 

But as they were exiting the train, Harry stopped short and turned back. "Wait a minute, I forgot something."

Sliding the door back open to retrieve his forgotten bag, Harry nearly gasped out loud as he came face-to-face with Severus Snape. The professor had just reeled around, muttering something under his breath before spotting Harry. He just glared, before a cold voice interrupted the moment.

"Really, Uncle Severus, the glaciers are moving faster than you!" Harry peered around the Potions master, clearly surprised. And there stood a rather odd sight: A tall, teenage girl, with pale, lightly freckled skin and dark, wavy hair clutching the suitcase Ron had tried to investigate. This, obviously, wasn't that odd, but her face—her face was strange. Of course, her flashing blue eyes drew enough attention, but the look on her face stopped Harry in his tracks. It could have mirrored that of Professor Snape almost exactly. She had even mastered that infamous eyebrow arch that the said Professor was nearly a legend for.

She stared at him with those icy eyes for a moment, before Professor Snape somehow got behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder, leading her out. 

But not before a glare nearly pinned Harry to the door.

"Wait a minute…" Harry paused. "_Uncle!_"

* * *

The famous trio had barely sat down before Ginny began pelting them with questions.

"Harry! Ron! Who do you think she—Oh, never mind, you boys never know anything. Hermione!" The cheerful redhead grinned, turning to the older girl who sat next to her. "So where do you think the new sixth-year is?"

"Why is it such a big deal? I mean, it's just some girl who probably—" Ron was cut short as Dumbledore's silence-inducing 'ahem' reverberated throughout the room. 

"Hello, students, and welcome back to Hogwarts! Now, for you first years, some guidelines for this term: the forbidden forest is, of course, _forbidden_ to all students. Some of you _older _students should know that by now." He said, with a pointed look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Where is she?" Ginny whispered, her eyes darting all about the room before they landed on what half of Hogwarts was staring at. 

At the end of the table where all of the first-years were seated, a seventeen-year-old towered over the younger would-be students. She had jet-black hair that lay in glossy curls and ended just below her shoulders, matched with strikingly bright ice-blue and skin that held only a hint of tan; which defied any assumption she was from South America. But what seemed to draw the stares of nearby students the most was the undeniably recognizable expression spread over her relatively pretty face; which reflected that of a certain Potions Master so greatly it was frightening. 

Ginny had elbowed Hermione and pointed towards her, bringing Ron to look as well. By the time the sorting began, each house was curious as to who would claim the new girl. 

"Velita Karros…" The petite little blonde two seats away from the seventh-year girl smirked expectantly and stepped towards the sorting hat. "…Slytherin." The Slytherin table clapped as enthusiastically as Slytherins can; the fifth-year Slytherin, Melina Karros, gave her younger sister a small hug as she sat down.

"Carlos Levinn…" The dark-haired boy smiled nervously as he stood. "…Gryffindor." 

Hermione clapped and smiled politely as the boy sat between Neville and Ginny, but immediately turned her attention back to the sorting hat. 

"Selena Snape…" Half of Hogwarts choked on their pumpkin juice. The half that wasn't drinking the orange liquid's mouths dropped open, some girls gasping and some whipping their heads to look at Professor Snape. Another second and they were all staring at the sorting hat with undivided attention.

"…Ravenclaw."

Everything was silent. Everyone was shocked, and even the Ravenclaws themselves seemed puzzled. Professor Snape put on his usual half-scowl, only this time it was real.

"Go on, sit down with your house." Dumbledore urged. Selena looked up at him, arching a brow in the same perfected fashion as Snape himself, obviously as surprised as anyone else. But, with a slight nudge to her shoulder, the raven-haired teen stood and made her way over to the appointed table and sat as far away from anyone as was possible. 

When Dumbledore announced that the feast had begun, the whispers began to fly.

"Snape? I didn't know the Professor had any family!"

"Is she his daughter?"

"Since when does a Snape get put in Ravenclaw?"

"Maybe she's a Muggleborn!"

Hermione was as puzzled as anyone else as to the strange girl, but she didn't respond to any of the gossipy conversation buzzing around her.

"So, Selena, what school did you attend before Hogwarts?" A brave brunette sitting near Selena broke the awed silence of the table, fixing her gaze on the girl across the table. 

"The Santa Catalina Academy of Magic, in Brazil." Selena replied flatly, sipping her pumpkin juice but otherwise not touching a thing on her plate.

"So, why did you switch schools?" A boy to her left asked nervously. Selena just looked at him, a glare fixing in her eyes that plainly explained never to ask such a question. He cringed, returning to his food.

She then proceeded to look about the Great Hall, her eyes settling on the Slytherin table. A pug-faced girl caught her stare and sneered. Selena returned it with a glare, then looked at the brunette.

"Who's the pig-face?"

"That would be Pansy Parkinson." The girl spoke up again, but never received a reply. 

When Selena looked back up, her eyes widened. A platinum-haired boy sitting near Pansy had turned to see what she was looking at.

Slate grey meet deep blue and Selena regretted ever coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

"So," A prefect instructed the first years, along with Selena, to the Ravenclaw dorms and had already told them the password. "This would be your common room for the next seven years. Of course, for you Miss Snape," He tried not to flinch at the name, but Selena definitely noticed, "that would be only two. Alrighty, the girls' rooms are on the left, the boys' on the right. Get some sleep, classes start tomorrow."

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." A voice hissed, the cold tone border lining pure fury. 

Snape didn't even look up.

He just continued writing down lesson plans for the week, stopping every so often when a small blob of ink blotted his page. The slim figure of his niece finally melted out of the shadows again, from where she continued pacing back and forth. Pushing an expertly curled strand of hair away from her face, Selena stopped and slammed both hands on his desk.

This gained only the slight tilt of Snape's eyes, their dark glint not unlike the glance Selena had given Lavender earlier.

"I can't attend the same school as him. _Merlin_, I can't even stand being in the same _room _with him!" She exclaimed, her bright blue eyes wide with anger and frustration and even a hint of something Snape didn't recognize.

"And why not? You two sure seemed to get along before." The Professor stated steadily, watching her reaction a moment before turning back to his parchment.

"Well, that was _before._ Not now. I can't do it. I won't. I'm going back to Santa Catalina's first thing tomorrow." As if to finalize her point, she turned on her heel with a stomp and proceeded to walk out.

"Selena Clara Guadalupe Emilia." Snape's harsh tones stopped Selena in her tracks as he flew to his feet, whether she wanted to or not. "I am to take care of you. Which includes you staying here, at Hogwarts, where I can protect you the most."

"I can protect myself!" She shouted dangerously.

"Oh, really." Snape replied in a low, but equally dangerous voice, not missing a beat. "And where has that gotten you?"

She stood stock-still for a moment. After what seemed an eternity, she spoke. Quietly.

"Here." She sighed. "With you."

"With me." He repeated, sinking back into his seat. "Now, Selena, I suggest you go and get some rest. Classes start tomorrow."

She glared and stomped off.

"That girl," Snape muttered, collecting the parchments spread out on his desk into a neat pile. "Is too much like her mother for her own good."

Selena apparently had only one roommate, as when she entered her assigned dorm only one bed seemed to be lived in. A few books were scattered about the room, as well as a few strange items that she assumed to be some sort of jewelry. A pair of bright red shoes with their laces tied together had been flung upward at some point, and now hung precariously on the ledge of a shelf.

Seeing that her belongings had already been set on an unused bed and a school uniform was placed out beside it, Selena began walking towards it. Only to be stopped in her tracks by the sight of a rather odd sight…

A bright purple ferret was sniffing around near the other bed, a neon green bow tied around it.

"I suspect the nargles."

* * *

Well, there's quite the ending, hmm? lol. Three guesses as to who her roomate is.

Reviews, please? I'd really appreciate it...


End file.
